This continuing program project has two major divisions (1) studies of human craniofacial growth and morphology utilizing several longitudinal computer-stored data bases, including cephalograms, dental casts, and data on tooth development and general growth and (2) experimental studies using animals including long-term analysis of monkeys whose neuromusculature and oral functions have been purposefully altered. The first division has developed computergraphic methods and mathematical models especially for integrating sets of longitudinal data to study such problems as occlusal development, asymmetry, spurts and changes in shape. The second division has created controlled growth and neurophysiologic techniques for altering the neuromusculature and monitoring serial growth to study such matters as neurotrophism and altered vertical dimension and occlusal relations. Though each division has its own data and methods, they study similar fundamental growth problems.